Pokémon X and Y An Amourshipping Fanfiction - An Adventure in Kalos
by MrGrimmmReaper
Summary: Ash has just lost in the 1/4 finals of the Unova league and he is on his way home, when he discovers a new region. Join Ash and friends on an adventure through the Kalos region. Will Ash finally become a Pokémon Master after all these failed attempts? Read on to find out! Amourshipping, AshxSerena, SatoSere.
1. Chapter 1 - The Mountain in the Distance

"Useless. That's what 13 year old Ash Ketchum thought of himself whilst staring out of the airplane window, 5 Pokémon Leagues and had he ever won one? No. On top of that, he had never even been in the finals. "Ash!" A voice squeaked, it belonged to one of his newly made friends; who he had met in the Decolore islands. "Sorry Alexa, I'm kinda upset that I lost again." His voice was filled to the brim with sorrow and despair, he felt... he felt like a waste of space and that's what he had told himself for the past 4 hours. "Ash, I understand you must be disappointed-" Alexa paused carefully thinking about her next words, but they never came because Ash had turned his head back to the window, not wanting to listen to a pitiful apology. As he looked out of the window a large mountain caught his eye, he hadn't seen it on the way to Unova due to the weather being very overcast, the current weather didn't match to his emotions instead the weather was portraying a very happy day, but in Ash's mind this could have been one of the worst days of his life. The mountain returned to his thoughts, 'Where is that? Because that isn't Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh and it definitely can't be Unova... A new region perhaps?' Ash was deep in thought not even realizing that Alexa had been forcefully prodding his left shoulder. He kept his gaze focused on the mountain, he couldn't see the ground due to how high up the aircraft was flying. By this point Alexa had gotten tired of Ash ignoring her so she decided to slap his arm, this earned his attention, "What was that for?" He complained. Alexa smiled and giggled, "Now I finally have your attention." She paused again to peer over Ash's shoulder and gave a firm nod, to nothing in particular. "I see you were staring at that mountain over there." Alexa continued, Ash sighed 'No, matter how much I want to her be quiet; she sure is observant.' He thought then spoke, "Yeah, do you know where that is?" He quizzed her expecting no answer but Alexa knew, "Ash my friend, that mountain is the highest point in the Kalos Region." The word region granted Alexa, Ash's full attention. "How do you know that?" He asked curiously, Alexa laughed and fell back in her seat, "Don't you remember, that's my home region. I told you a while back." She replied with an ear-to-ear grin. Ash delved back into his thoughts...

"Ash, don't be upset you lost." Iris comforted him, Cilan nodded and place a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Well Ash, there's always my home region's league." Alexa chimed in from the back of the group. "I've probably tried it." Ash commented with an emotionless expression. "Oh come on, where has that positive attitude gone. Anyway I'm from the Kalos Region. They have a league you might want to try your hand at." Alexa added.

"Oh yeah... I remember now." Ash stated, his face had a flush of red, due to being embarrassed that he forgotten about that. Saying that Ash usually forgot a lot things, his frown literally turned upside down as he continued. "I'm going to try and beat the Kalos League." Alexa's expression eased, "That's the spirit, your determined personality never let's you down." She praised. Alexa turned back to her magazine, which was published by her press company a few days prior; she had never gotten round to reading it as she was focused on getting back to Kalos, but now she had spare time, a lot of spare time, she decided to read it.

"Pika, Pi." An excited voice shouted, "Tile, Helio." Another voice shouted, this time slightly higher pitched.

Pikachu bolted through the small gap between the aircraft's seats, whilst being chased by Helioptile, running towards Ash and Alexa. People all around the area of row 34 and 35 of the aircraft gazed at the two Pokémon playing and having fun. Pikachu looked back towards Helioptile, he came to a quick stop because he noticed Helioptile was looking very tired. "Heli-op-tile" She panted between breaths, then curled up in a ball in the middle of the aisle. As Helioptile lay down she felt a paw touch her, it belonged to Pikachu. "Pika, Pi, Pikachu?" He asked her stand and get up so they could return to their trainers, Helioptile shook her head; signaling she was to tired to move. "Pika." He softly sighed, Pikachu wandered over Helioptile and began to move her, when she licked the side of his face...

He froze. Electricity sent sparking out of his cheek pouches, he turned away with a prominent pink hue sprawled across his face. "Well, Well. Looks like somebody has taken a liking to somebody." A voice commented, Pikachu slowly turned his head to the origin of the voice, the sound had come from a brown-haired girl, wearing a black and red shirt with a high, white collar along with grey jeans and brown, short-heeled boots, it was Alexa. Pikachu hid his eyes behind his paws, also covering the considerably large blush spread across his cheeks. Alexa knelt in front of Pikachu, "Don't worry, I won't tell Ash." Alexa whispered sofly in Pikachu's ear. "Pi, Pikachu." He was relieved, so he loosened up a little. "Let's get back to our seats now." She suggested as she stood up, whilst picking up Helioptile. The three arrived back at their seats and Pikachu hopped on to Ash's lap. Ash was surprised by the sudden contact, never the less he smiled, "You know Pikachu..." Ash paused "Pika?" Pikachu asked concerned of the weariness in his trainer's voice. "...I want to try and beat the Kalos league-"

"Pika, Pi!" He exclaimed loudly

"Whoa, I didn't think you'd be happy to travel again." Ash's tone soothed, losing the shakiness that was present in his voice. "Pika pi, Pikachu." The yellow mouse added, "I know, you love exploring new regions and I do too. I just hope we can win league." Ash replied. The mouse nodded, then Ash proceeded to pet his head earning a soft coo from his Pokémon. After a few minutes Pikachu began stop cooing and snoring followed in it's position, "I bet he's tired." Alexa suggested, Ash dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Well you should probably get some rest too. After all we are going to be on this plane for another 8 hours, plus it'll be good for you." She followed up. He couldn't disagree with her reasoning, Ash sure was tired and after his brain being run dry like a river in a desert; he wanted to recuperate and be ready to see his Mum. So he closed the red curtains over the window which provided him with some darkness, then Ash shut his eyes drifting off into sleep.

The airplane lowered towards the runway, preparing to land after a lengthy 12 hour flight; the tires screeched on the tarmac. The noise of the rubber coming into contact with the floor caused Ash and Pikachu to stir, Pikachu slowly moved out the ball he had curled up into during his slumber where as Ash rubbed his eyes and peered around the aircraft cabin, artificial lights had taken the place of the warm and sunlight being radiated from the center of the solar system. This caused Ash to look around for a clock, so he could tell what the time was. As he gazed, Ash noticed to his immediate left Alexa was still sleeping soundly, he decided to give her five more minutes peace and quiet. His eyes drifted to the right spotting a digital clock displaying the time as 01:32. Ash spread the curtains that covered the airport's several runways, all with lights to guide the aircraft for safe landing and flying. Ash's plane rolled along the tarmac and parked in gate 35.

A constant whirring of plane engines woke Alexa, she rubbed her eyes and stretched, as did Helioptile. A noise, which was a soft ding, covered the aircraft cabin and the pilot's voice followed. "Hello, this is your Captain speaking and we have landed in Vermillion City; I hope you've had an relaxing flight. The time is currently 01:35 and it's a bone shivering 3°c outside so I would recommend wearing a jacket. Never the less thank you for flying with Air Kanto." The pilot's voice cut off and a barrage of conversations arose, Ash and Alexa stood from their seat and made their way off of the aircraft.

Whilst Ash was walking towards the airport, after striding down the stairs that lead them onto the ground itself; a cold, brisk wind blew and began to separate his hat from his head but Ash held his hand on top of his hat and started to power walk, causing Alexa to walk quicker.

Ash entered the airport and warm air encircled his body causing him smile, almost immediately after he entered the airport, he heard "Ash! Over here!" It was none other than his mother, she was wearing a thick, black coat leaving the bottom half of the outfit to be finished by a purple skirt and white-orange canvas shoes. His walked turned into a sprint as he darted into his mother's arms. "I've missed you so much Mum!" Ash exclaimed as he reciprocated the hug, "Same here Ash, you know every time I see you after coming back from these journeys I see how much you have grown." Delia responded whilst gesturing to his clothes, which consisted of his signature red hat, a blue and white jacket and black pants; albeit they were little on the small side now. Ash and Delia separated their hug as Alexa walked over, "Hi, Mrs. Ketchum pleasure to meet you, I'm Alexa." She introduced herself, "No no, the pleasure is mine and by the way please call me Delia." Ash's mother replied. There was a brief silence until Ash piped up, "Hey Mum, do you want to see my new Pokémon?" Delia smiled and exclaimed "Sure, you know how much I love seeing your new friends." At that instant Ash produced five Pokéballs from his belt and tossed them into the air revealing his Pokémon. Delia stood awestruck at her Ash's Pokémon and gazed towards a certain Thorn Monkey, "Ash who are these Pokémon, I've never seen them before." Delia questioned, Ash walked over to the left of the group of Pokémon. Ash began to introduce his new Pokémon "Firstly we have Simisage, a grass type." Simisage energetically hopped up and down on the spot then landed on one foot, "Next is Palpitoad, a water and ground type." The Vibration Pokémon span around and stopped, Delia had a faint smile on her lips as Ash introduced his next Pokémon, "Over here, we have Accelgor." Accelgor swiftly moved to Delia and stood firmly next to her, "Mum, it looks like she has taken a liking to you." Ash smiled widely "Well aren't you a cutie." Delia stated whilst rubbing the Pokémon's head, then added. "Please continue Ash."

He wasted no time in doing so, "My 4th new Pokémon is a Krookdile." Ash introduced a black and red crocodile, Delia didn't like the look of Krookodile too much; but she still smiled. "And last but not least we have Chand..." He paused realizing Chandelure had disappeared, so he looked around for his ghost and fire type "...He always does this, Chandelure is a bit of a prankster." Ash concluded.

Hidden in the shadows Chandelure was laughing to himself, but his laughter ceased when Ash gazed in his direction and pointed to him. The ghost revealed himself and flew to Ash's hugging him. "Your good at being a joker you know." Ash praised, Chandelure smiled and released Ash from the hug, the two boys walked over to Delia and Alexa, who were conversing, "So are we ready to go?" Delia questioned, earning a nod from Alexa and a thumbs up with a smile from Ash. The group of 3 walked through the airport, swerving between groups of travellers and trainers.

After a five minute walk through the large building, Ash, Delia and Alexa had made it to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Old Friends

The night's sky twinkled with distant stars, which burned brightly in a fight to prevent gravity overcoming them, the cold midnight air filling the lungs of Ash, Alexa and Delia. As they walked at a brisk pace towards Delia's car, Ash looked up and gazed upon the beauty of a clear night sky. "Ash! Come on, it's too cold outside, to be staring at stars." Delia firmly ordered from about 5 metres in front of him, "Oh right..." He began to walk again as he commented to himself. "...the sky is so beautiful and tranquil, why can't I just stand and watch it gracefully float around?"

They twisted and turned through a maze of cars until they arrived at area M; this area was situated far from the airport's entrance but close to the exit needed to make their way back to Pallet Town. "Here we are." Delia broke the silence, gesturing towards a vehicle, they had arrived at her car. The car was a prussian blue colour with five black-leather seats and a sitrus berry car freshener hung over the rear view mirror. Delia unlocked the car and the headlights flashed in response, Delia and Alexa sat down in the front whilst Ash stepped into the back and sat on the right with his feet running across the seats to the left. Ash's mother placed the rattling keys into the ignition and the engine revved creating small vibrations through the seats.

"Ash, what have I told you about putting your feet on the seats?" She questioned, He sighed in response and lowered his feet into the foot-well behind the driver's seat. Suddenly the car moved forward, jerking Ash towards Delia's seat. He quickly recovered but it didn't go unnoticed by his mother. "And what have I told you about putting on your seat belt." She questioned again, this time with more force. A reassuring click came from the back of the car and with that Delia set off towards Pallet Town.

After around 20 minutes of smooth driving, the car began to move along a thin and windy rock-road. Delia thought Ash was asleep because he had been moot ever since they left Vermillion City, as he stared into the vast array of stars he realised that he would get to meet all his old Pokémon in no-more than twelve hours, Ash didn't move his eyes from the stars. Suddenly the car hit a pothole in the road, 'I guess we're on the Mt. Moon pass.' Ash thought, then he broke his gaze with the night's sky and placed his head against the headrest and closed his eyes. Memories of his Unova adventures replayed through his head...

_..."Zekrom's lightning has temporarily disabled Pikachu's electric type attacks." Professor Juniper's voice echoed, then he saw the end of his first encounter with Trip as his Snivy knocked down Pikachu, as he was unable to use his electric attacks..._

Ash drifted of to sleep because he was so deep in thought, his dream consisted of various locations he had visited and the people he had left behind. Iris, Cilan, N, Dawn, Misty, Brock, Max and May.

The car slowly came to a stand still as Ash flickered his eyelids, he saw a house with a light on in the front room and an open door which a Mr. Mime had opened. "Ash sweetie, wake up, we're home." Delia cooed as her son stirred and faced her. A simple nod was all she got before he flopped back into her seat. The door next to Ash was opened by Delia as she picked up her sleepy son into her arms.

"Arceus, your too old for me to be doing this now Ash." She whispered, no response came from Ash just a few snores. Alexa had stepped out of the car and onto the pathway that lead to Delia's house, she smiled at Delia; who with all of her remaining strength carried Ash. Alexa walked over to Delia, "Need any help?" She thoughtfully asked, "Umm, no I think Mr. Mime has everything under control." Delia replied, "Mime, Mr. Mime" The psychic Pokémon waved, "Ok then. Let's rest up." Alexa added. Delia, Ash and Alexa walked into the house, Alexa watched Mr. Mime finish unpacking the car and he proceeded to bring the luggage inside of the house.

Delia placed her son on his bed then removed his jacket and softly tucked him away for a goodnight sleep, she walked to the door and hung Ash's jacket on the hook the room was dark except for the moon's light, that occasionally peaked through the gap in between blue curtains the hung in front of the bay window; creating a reappearing white strip of light through the darkness of his bedroom. Meanwhile downstairs Delia gave Alexa a plain white blanket and a pillow. "I'm off to bed now Alexa, make yourself at home." Delia stated as she walked up the stairs, as Delia's footsteps faded away Alexa placed the pillow on the couch, lay down resting her head on it then she pulled the blanket over her and Helioptile jumped up and curled into a ball at her feet.

The sun shone in a blazing glory as Pidgeys could be heard chirping and singing songs from their various homes scattered throughout Pallet Town, the sky was a clear, vivid blue except for a few cloud here and there.

A beam of light pierced the curtains in Ash's bedroom, the ray of light hit him in the face causing him to turn over and subconsciously groan, "Just a few more minutes." He began flickering his eyes, realizing he was in his bedroom a surge of energy shot through him faster than a bullet, Ash was awake.

He sat upright leaving his legs dangling over the edge of his bed and placed them on the shaggy, white carpet. Ash rubbed his eyes and looked around his room, he turned to the right and he gazed upon a black wardrobe next to it, on the left there was a frame containing a picture of Ash and Pikachu smiling at each other. His eyes moved over to the left across the blue wall, the white door sat in the corner of the room and further left there was a bookshelf containing all of his achievements namely: The Battle Frontier Symbols and The Orange Islands League Trophy and the badges from the previous regions but their were other small ones too, 'Something is missing.' Ash thought as he looked around the room for his jacket, after finding it hung on the door he removed the Unova badge case from the jacket pocket and placed it right next to the Sinnoh region badges. He smiled, 'Much better.' His thoughts continued. Ash strolled over to the window and opened the curtains revealing a blinding light, which he squinted towards.

Meanwhile downstairs, Alexa and Delia were conversing as they were sat on the white sofa, which shone brightly due to the floor being a dark oak-wood colour about various things, mainly work-related topics. "So Alexa, you say you work for the Lumiose Press?" Delia asked, "Yes Delia, I -" Alexa's reply was cut off by a door creaking shutting, "Guess Ash is awake." Delia stated.

Ash stretched his back, by arching it then he stood on his tip-toes reaching for the ceiling, his muscles were stretched and ready to go for the day, "Aah, that's better." He yawned, Ash's footsteps were slowly getting louder as he slowly but heavily made his way down the stairs, the noise turned Delia's and Alexa's attention to the foot of the staircase. "Morning Ash." Delia said as she stood then walked over and hugged her son tightly, "Love you too Mum." Ash managed to say whilst wrapped in his mother's grip, "Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed as she rested her hands atop of Ash's shoulder. He smiled widely, "I totally forgot, I guess I was so happy to get home." Ash giggled whilst rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks Mum!" He added

"Pika, Pi!"

Pikachu ran through to Ash and leapt into his arms with a huge grin on his face, "Pi, Pika, Pi, Pikachu!" The yellow mouse went ecstatic, "So it is." Ash smiled, "Today four years ago..." Ash paused again smiling at his best friend, "...was when I met you and we began to travel together." He finished with Pikachu nodding several times retaining the huge smile present on his face. Ash petted Pikachu earning a satisfied "Pika."

Alexa and Delia giggled at the two, Ash looked at them and shook his head, "Anyway, Happy Birthday Ash." Alexa smiled at him, "Thank you." He replied.

Ash walked through the living area and into the large kitchen; which had granite worktops, a large table in the middle also with a granite tabletop and three stools on either side of the table and one at each end, giving a total of eight seats on the table rested plates stacked with pancakes and more. Also the walls had cupboards on them, between the worktops and the cupboards there was a small portion of wall covered by white tiles with black grout. Towards the back of the kitchen there was a door leading to a large back garden, a black fridge-freezer with a water and ice dispenser on the freezer door and magnets posted a picture of Ash and Delia together on holiday in Saffron City. When Ash stepped on the cold, black tiled floor he shivered at the touch but continued over the table. He sat down and began eating his breakfast.

After he ate his breakfast he stood and dashed upstairs, "Mum, I'm going for a shower." Ash shouted down to Delia, "Ok." She simply replied.

"Say Alexa, when are you leaving for Kalos?" Delia asked, Alexa turned to Delia and replied "My flight is tomorrow at noon, so have to leave her early morning so I can get a taxi a-" Alexa stopped because Delia had a better idea, "How about I take you because no doubt Ash would like to go and see Kalos."

Alexa smiled and giggled, "He sure would, wouldn't he? Also thank you offering to take me too." Delia was relieved as thought that Alexa would turn down her offer, "Ok, then it's settled." Delia added, a voice appeared from behind her, "What's settled?" The voice was Ash's, "My my Ash that was awfully quick shower." Delia voice a hint of surprise behind it, "Well you know how boys shower..." He paused, "...Get in wash your hair and get out." He finished, "No Ash. That's not how boys shower... That's how you shower." Delia joked, Alexa giggled at this where as Ash became slightly embarrassed. His mother turned around to see Ash stood part naked with the only thing he was wearing was a large towel, "For Arceus' sake, Ash put some clothes on." She continued.

After being told to do that by his mother, Ash turned on his heel and slowly walked up to his bedroom.

When Ash had dried his self he put on his black t-shirt, usual pants and clipped his Pokéball belt around his waist. "Time to go and see our old friends." Ash directed this towards Pikachu, who responded with a hyper "Pika, Pika, Pika!"

"I know your excited to see them, I am too." Ash commented, "Well then... let's be off to see them then." He added. Pikachu leapt on to Ash's left shoulder, like usual, then they made their way downstairs, "Mum..." Ash started, "Mhmm sweetie." She responded from inside the kitchen, "I'm going to see my old Pokémon and Professor Oak." Ash stated.

"Alrighty then, what time will you be back?" Delia questioned, Ash thought for a moment and replied, "About 6 o'clock." Delia nodded and her son bolted out of the door.

Ash ran through Pallet Town with Pikachu following close behind until he arrived at Professor Oak's front door, he knocked. He waited a moment before he heard footsteps. As the door clicked and swung open Pikachu jumped on to Ash's shoulder, in the doorway stood a young man wearing a blue-green t-shirt, khaki colour shorts and black shoes. "Hey Ash, long time no see." His voice sounded shocked and happy, "Yeah, Tracy, good to see you. How are my Pokémon?" Ash replied with question, "Everyone is doing very well and Charizard has returned from the Charicific Valley and he's as strong as ever. Good your looking healthy Pikachu" Tracey smiled, "Wow that's great news I haven't seen him in... a year and a half." Ash stated.

"I suppose you'd like to see the Professor too." Tracey suggested, "Yeah, I would." Ash responded, Tracey gestured for Ash to come in and he did so, "Hey Ashy Boy." An unmistakable voice came from behind him, "Gary!" Ash turned around and walked to him, they greeted each other with a fist bump and Gary petted Pikachu, "Hi Pikachu, how are you?" He asked the yellow mouse, Pikachu gave Gary a thumbs up and a huge smile, "Good to see your happy as ever." Gary added.

The boys began walking to the garden where Professor Oak and all of his Pokémon were. "So Ash how was Unova?" Gary asked, "Oh apart from losing in the league it was absolutely brilliant, we even managed to stop Team Rocket." Ash answered, Gary sighed and giggled, "Team Rocket eh, those clowns still giving you grief?" He joked in response, Ash laughed, it was good for him to see his old friend, he liked Gary more ever since they had met up in Sinnoh and he wasn't the annoying brat he used to be.

"Yeah Team Rocket are still after Pikachu, but in Unova; Giovanni had come and began controlling a Pokémon called Meloetta-" Ash began but was unable to finish due to both Tracey and Gary interrupting him, "What?!" They exclaimed, "You saw Meloetta? The legendary Pokémon?" They added in sync, Ash laughed at their antics and nodded, "Yeah I saw it also I saw Zekrom and Reshiram."

"Ash your not boasting are you?" Gary asked with a frown.

"No, No, of course not-" Ash was interrupted yet again, "Good because we all know I'm the best at that." Gary boasted sarcastically, this caused Ash, Pikachu and Tracey to laugh and Gary joined in too.

"Alright, time to see my old Pokémon." Ash began, he inhaled a lot of air and yelled.

"Hello everyone I'm back!"

All was quiet for a few seconds before any signs of response were given, a four-legged grass type bolted in Ash's direction, "Look at you Bayleef, you look as good as ev-" Ash was tackled to the ground.

"Bay, Bay, Leef, Bayleef!" She excitedly greeted her trainer.

"Still looks like Bayleef likes you." Gary commented, "Defiantly." Tracey backed him, Ash sat up hearing the other boys conversing and joined in, "I think she always wi-" Ash was interrupted by Bayleef tackling him to the ground again.

"Bay, Bayleef." She smiled, "I've missed you to Bayleef." Ash managed to squeeze free from Bayleef's clutch.

"Ash, m'boy. How are you?" A voice came from behind the group, the boys turned to see a Professor Oak emerge from the forest with a notepad in is hand. Professor Oak was wearing his usual white lab, red buttoned shirt tucked into his khaki jeans, Ash ran over to the Professor, with Bayleef following him close behind whilst Tracey and Gary walked back towards the house.

"If my memory serves correctly, it's your birthday today isn't it." Professor Oak inquired.

"Yeah that's right Professor, I'm fourteen today." Ash beamed.

Professor Oak smiled in response, "So Ash how was Unova?" He questioned, "Oh... well... it was fun but..." Ash struggled to find the words he was looking for, "But, quite disappointing." Ash finished. A large frown was present on his face but was quickly removed when he remembered the Professor hadn't seen his new Pokémon yet. "Oh, I need to show you my new Pokémon." He reached for the five Pokéballs that were clipped into his belt.

Bayleef and Pikachu ran off into the forest looking for Ash's other Pokémon.

Ash revealed the five Pokéballs that held his new Pokémon, he threw all five into the at once revealing Simisage, Accelgor, Krookodile, Chandelure and Palpitoad.

"So who do we have here?" Oak asked whilst looking at Ash's Pokémon.

"Well first we have my first Unova Pokémon; Simisage." Ash introduced the Thorn Monkey, "Ahh, I remember seeing you when you were only a little Pansage." Oak stated.

Ash continued to list his Pokémon until he came to Chandelure, "Lastly we have-" Ash stopped because Chandelure had disappeared.

In the shadows of the forest Chandelure was giggling to himself, "Ahh, come on Chandelure, you already did this to me when I showed you to my Mum." Ash complained.

A certain ghost Pokémon emerged from the forest, "There you are." Professor Oak commented, as he said that the ghost Pokémon disappeared from sight, "Where'd he go?" Oak looked around the garden when he saw a large orange lizard carrying Chandelure in it's arms, "Charizard!" Ash yelled, as he ran over to his old friend.

Chandelure teleported from the Flame Pokémon's arms and re-appeared beside Professor Oak.

"Ah!" Oak exclaimed, "You scared me." He added, this caused Chandelure to smile and turn his gaze to Ash and Charizard.

"I've missed you so much." Ash exclaimed as he hugged Charizard. The lizard let a low growl before reciprocating the hug.

Professor Oak walked over to Ash and explained why Charizard was, "Ash, Charizard came back from the Charicific Valley a couple of days ago. Also I got a call from the owner that Charizard is the strongest out of them all and he decided it had, had enough training."

"Wow Charizard, I'm impressed... Well done!" Ash praised his partner, after Ash had said that Charizard let off a sky-ward Flamethrower.

A rustle of bushes caught Ash's attention, Charizard's too. They both wondered what it was, so they began walking towards it...

Suddenly a mass amount of Pokémon emerged from the bushes, with a vast array of colour, shapes and sizes they piled on top of Ash and Charizard.

"Ahh!" Ash exclaimed as he was smothered by his Pokémon, he managed to poke his head through the pile-on of Pokémon and he gasped.

"Guys, I've missed you all so much too." Ash giggled as he was forced back onto the floor next to Charizard.


End file.
